wildloughrhulains_charactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Thel Firin
Galactic_Empire_character_infobox |imageBG= |image= |name= Thel Firin |hideb= |homeworld= Corellia (LadyVader) |birth= |death= |hidep= |species= Human |gender= Male |height= 5'9" |mass= |hair= Brown, Grey (aging) |eyes= Blue |skin= Light |cyber= |hidec= |era= nxw |affiliation= *Galactic Republic **Republic Navy *Galactic Empire **Imperial Navy |masters= |apprentices= Weapons: A MerrSonn Model 434 "DeathHammer" blaster pistol (not standard-issue in the Galactic Empire, but who is going to tell a Grand Admiral what kind of blaster pistol to wear?) and a vibro-knife hidden in his left boot Possessions: He owns very little personally, other than his swoop bike, although he has access to virtually anything within the Empire. Profession: Grand Admiral Languages: Galactic Basic, High Galactic, Bocce, Huttese, Shyriiwook (fully understands langage, but cannot speak it due to human inability to pronounce), Binary (basic understanding, but unable to speak it due to human inability to copy droid beeps, trills, whistles, etc.) Allignments: Galactic Empire Biography: The youngest Imperial Grand Admiral so far, Thel Firin was born in Coronet City, Corellia. He was the third child of Nils and Varina Firin. His father was the owner of a fairly large import-export corporation and Thel grew up if not exactly in the lap of luxury, then pretty close to it. Although his father was not that educated, he was more self-made than anything else, he was emphatic that all his children would be well-learned. Thel was almost a child prodigy. By the age of four, he was reading and knew his basic multiplication tables. Nils was quite pleased with his son's innate intellect and, as soon as possible, hired tutors to help get Thel's education off to an excellent start: history, literature, mathematics, the sciences and languages, which Thel seemed to have a good ear for. He excelled academically with these tutors and, at the age of 11, he was sent to the Coronet Preparatory Academy, one of the top secondary schools on the planet, starting his secondary schooling several years early. At the age of 15, he was deemed ready to graduate by the faculty and graduated with special honors. At the age of 16, he entered Corellia University and, by age 19, had earned his Bachelors degree in Intergalactic Relations. He would go on to earn dual Masters degrees, one in Corellian History and the other in Intergalactic Relations. Thel used to participate in swoop racing, and made a friend in the sport, Firmus Piett (LadyVader) At the age of 26, he earned his PhD in Intergalactic Relations and his dissertation, which discussed the political tacts the Empire should take to expand its authority into the Outer Rim, earned him the title Laureate of the Empire, one of the highest awards the Empire can bestow for scholarly work. Upon finishing his collegiate education, he was offered a commission in the Imperial Navy, working in the Naval Intelligence Division as an analyst. As an analyst in Intelligence, he was extremely adept. His near photographic memory and ability to process and draw accurate conclusions very quickly with limited information available allowed him to excel professionally and at the age of 30 he was the Head of the Naval Intelligence Analysis Division. After serving as a liaison officer with Imperial Intelligence and, later, the Imperial Security Bureau, Thel would eventually be made a flag officer and appointed Director of Naval Intelligence. Due to his loyalty to the Empire and his skills, he was eventually promoted to Grand Admiral, being the only person on the Circle of Twelve (the 12 Grand Admirals) to have never commanded even a single frigate. Although he was extremely powerful and probably quite feared, Thel was described as humble and fairly nice by most people. Since he was in secondary school and college so young, he was a bit of a social outcast and worried that people looked down on him and thought of him as weak and inferior. Category:Corellians Category:Humans Category:Imperial officers Category:Swoop racers Category:Articles in the Nexu and the Wolf universe Category:Articles to be expanded